


Six Feet Deep

by Coalmine301



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Buried Alive, Corpse Discovery, Gen, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: Three minutes. Obi-wan had at most three minutes of oxygen before he died alone in his pre-dug grave. And that was only if he could somehow keep himself from panicking.He didn’t think he could last that long.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908538
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Six Feet Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lonely Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825800) by [The_Last_Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Kenobi/pseuds/The_Last_Kenobi). 



> Technically I already did the Buried Alive prompt (Hey, Obi-wan dies in that one too) but I discovered an incredible fic, A lonely Grave, and I just ahd to write soemthign base off it.

Obi-wan couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t see. All he could do was lay there trapped in the dark and try not to panic. 

How long could a human last without oxygen? The redhead searched through what memories he had of the Temple’s biology classes. 

Three minutes. Obi-wan had at most three minutes of oxygen before he died alone in his pre-dug grave. And that was only if he could somehow keep himself from panicking. 

He didn’t think he could last that long.

* * *

It’s a well known fact that the clones were fiercely protective of their Jedi. They had been selectively bred for loyalty, after all. 

But more than that it was nice to finally have someone who saw them as a person. As something other than a meaningless number in an endless roster. Despite the military hierarchy the Jedi always saw and spoke to them as equals, a far cry from how the kamions had. And it had felt so nice to be truly seen.

It was hard not to get attached to these weird wizard monks. The wizard monks who never failed to take care of them. It was only fair the clones returned the favor.

So yes, they were fiercely protective of their Jedi. 

And Kenobi has gone missing. 

The Jedi always seemed to have the worst luck, Kenobi especially. Cody had long since lost count of the number of times his general had been shot, stabbed, drowned, strangled, electrocuted, trapped under buildings, or fallen from too far heights. Not to mention the times he’d been kidnaped by a seperatist agent or far too determined suitor.

He always bounced back but that didn’t prevent the mini heart attack every time that happened. And with the 212th currently stationed on the edge of hutt space a dozen nightmare scenarios flashed through Cody’s mind. 

His general was young, fit, and -most importantly- attractive. A redheaded human, force sensitive too, according to Vos there were many who would pay a fortune for a bed slave like that...

The clone shook his head, banishing those thoughts to the edges of his mind. Amber eyes glared daggers at the map before him as if that would convince it to reveal his general’s location. Unfortunately the projection wasn’t so happy to comply.

Proxia was a small planet, barely bigger than a moon, and with the sheer number of troopers stationed there it wasn’t hard to sweep it over. Unfortunately there was still no sign of the missing general. No clue as to where he could have gone to. 

The door swished open with a soft hiss but Cody didn’t raise his head. He already knew who it was.

“Any luck?” Rex asked. His voice sounded a little hoarse as if he had been shouting orders all day. Come to think of it he probably had been, the last skirmish had been just as hard on the 501st. Perhaps harder as General Skywalker had been knocked out, leaving Rex to take charge.

Cody shook his head, lips curling in frustration. “Nothing,” he replied. “We’ve looked all over this damned planet and there’s no sign of him.”

A hand squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. “You’ll find him, vod.”

“I have to,” Cody replied. After a brief silence he added “how’s Skywalker doing?” His bond with Kenobi had come in handy several times in the past when the redhead disappeared.

“He’s stable,” Rex reported. 

“Then we’ll just have to find him the old fashioned way,” Cody muttered before returning his gaze to the map.

Little did they know it was already far too late.

* * *

The general woke in tears. Kix certainly hadn’t expected to see his general react such a way and for a second feared something had gone wrong. That Skywalker was actually more injured than he had first assumed.

Ahsoka was at his side in an instant, the blonde whispering words too quiet to catch. But she certainly heard them. Kix could only watch as her expression froze in horror before crumpling to heart wrenching grief. It wasn’t long before her own tears dripped onto the medbay blanket.

At once the medic knew what that meant. It was then Kix decided to take his leave, quietly slipping from the room to let the Jedi grieve in peace.

The only thing he could do now was to somehow find a way to inform Cody.

* * *

“We’ve already ran through this sector,” Boil grumbled. “He’s not here, vod.”

“I know, I know,” Waxer replied defensively. “I just- I just feel like we’re missing something here.”

He could practically see his batchmate roll his eyes behind the helmet. The other muttered something under his breath but made no further protest. He was just as determined to find their missing general. 

Besides, Waxer’s feelings about these things were rarely wrong. Occasionally the others would wonder if he possessed some kind of slight Force sensitivity, even though Jango was a null. Either way his instincts were something to be taken seriously.

And so the duo fanned out once again, pushing aside undergrowth and checking under trees for any evidence. Luckily as they were still fairly close to the city there weren’t any animals to interrupt their investigation.

But they still haven't found anything. As the impossibly long minutes wore on their hope began to wane. Waxer was just about ready to give up and move along when something caught his eye. An odd indent in the ground. 

And as he got closer he soon realized it wasn’t an indent but a pit half-filled with rocks and stones. It obviously wasn’t natural as the edges were square with sharp corners and smooth sides. About the same shape as a coffin but much bigger.

Boil was at his side in a moment, brown eyes scrutinizing the find. “What do you think they buried here?”

“Only one way to find out,” the bald clone replied before hopping down and beginning to dig. Overhead he could hear Boil murmur into the comm for reinforcements before he too hopped down into the pit. 

They hadn’t been digging long when Waxer suddenly felt something through his glove that was definitely nor a rock. It took all his self control not to recoil at the sensation. Instead he focussed on clearing away the soil around whatever it was.

Three pinkish bits of flesh poked up from the soil around them. Fingers. Pale fingers in an all too familiar skin tone. 

The vode shared a brief glance before falling upon the site in frenzy. It wasn’t long before the rest of the fingers were revealed, freed from the surrounding dirt. Followed by the palm, the wrist, and a bit of forearm for good measure.

Waxer pulled off his glove, placing two trembling fingers against the inside of the wrist. Amber eyes widened in horror. No pulse.

No, that- that couldn’t be right. Surely his general wasn’t... hadn’t been…

“Vod?” Boil asked at his side, unaware of the turmoil whirling around in Waxer’s head.

“Just keep digging.”

And so they did, freeing up the rest of the soil encrusted right arm. A few more scrapes against the dirt and they encountered their first ginger hairs matted in soil. It didn’t take long to uncover the general’s face but when they did Waxer almost wish they hadn’t. 

Arm outstretched, reaching for the surface, Kenobi’s face was tilted upward in a frantic attempt to reach air. Desperation was clear across his features with eyes blown wide and teeth slightly grit. A gash that would never heal had silently weep blood from the general’s temple.

But the worst part would have to be the general’s eyes. Wide, bloodshot, azure orbs staring up at nothing. Unblinking. 

How long had he lay suffocating in that dark tomb? How long had he been desperately awaiting a rescue that would never come? Waxer tried not to think about these things. Tried not to visualize his general slowly and painfully suffocating to death in his tomb.

Waxer reluctantly lifted his head to meet Boil’s eyes. He found the same brokenness there. 

Overhead they could hear speeder bikes grinding to a halt quickly followed by the pounding of boots against earth. Matrix appeared at the edge of the pit, the medic’s eyes widening with horror at the sight that greeted him.

Nevertheless the clone hopped into the pit anyway, visibly struggling to maintain a professional mask. “How is he?” He asked though Waxer suspected Matrix already knew the answer. 

“He’s dead,” Waxer croaked in reply. Boil extended a hand and he clung to it like a lifeline. 

Matrix nodded as his mouth flattened out into a grim line. He turned to bark orders at the other vode who had come running but Waxer couldn’t make sense of the words.

They would have to report to the Council. Perhaps they would gain a new general. Or perhaps the 212th would be dissolved and absorbed into various different battalions. He wasn’t sure which option was worse.

Right now he found he just didn’t care. Didn’t have the mental strength to really worry about anything.

All he could do was hold his general’s cold, stiff hand and grieve.


End file.
